


Come Between

by hiehie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiehie/pseuds/hiehie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul was going through the worst time in his life. Donghae was there to patch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Between

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write them. I hope someone out there will eventually write a proper love story for them!  
> P.S. I didn't steal this story! Because someone noticed it was already posted. But I try to keep this account separated from my other one, so please keep it quiet! Thank you, love you!

**_the before_ **

 

“What are you doing?”

Heechul didn’t understand. He didn’t know what was happening.

“Baby?” he asked again. “What’s going on?”

He felt confused and panicked. Why his boyfriend was packing? Why he was frantically throwing clothes into a suitcase?

“Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer. He zipped his suitcase without looking at Heechul and he took his luggage.

Heechul stood there dumbfounded and speechless.

“Baby..?” he said shakily.

He finally stopped but still didn’t turn around to look at Heechul. “I have to go,” was all he said.

And he was gone. Only Heechul didn’t realize it was for good this time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nobody was saying His name. That was a new rule now. If nobody said His name, nobody would remember Him. If nobody remembered Him, He wouldn’t exist.

“More soup, maybe,” Ryeowook mused half heartily. “What do you think?”

“I don’t think he needs any food now,” Donghae butted in. Or maybe, just answered Wook’s question because Heechul didn’t think the question was directed at him.

“He needs to eat though.” Ryeowook’s voice was full of worry and Heechul almost felt guilty. “You can’t starve yourself, Heenim,” he added directly.

“Tell me about it,” Heechul said. His voice was raw and hoarse. He stood up and headed straight to the bedroom, slamming the door behind his back.

He didn’t say anything else that day.

***

 

It wasn’t just breakup.

 

Or maybe it was. A really awful, painful and ripping your heart out breakup. But it wasn’t _just_. No. No breakup is just. No matter how many people before you went through it. No matter how many breakups were worse than yours – ruined marriages, harmed children, lies and fights – your broken heart always felt like it was the only one in the whole world that’s suffering.

Other people’s failures never make yours less.

“I’m glad you decided,” Donghae smiled at him warmly. He looked like he  was expecting Heechul at his doorway at three am, Wednesday night, two bags of clothes is his tight grip. “I cleaned a bit, but for tonight you can sleep in my room if you want to.”

His voice was sleepy and lazy as he led him through the small apartment, like Heechul didn’t know it. He felt like he didn’t know, though. Not now. Like he was a completely new person, like he wasn’t himself anymore. Just because one fucker decided to rip his heart out. What a moronic reason to be depressed about. Heechul snorted.

“The bed is big enough,” Donghae yawned, as he leaned onto the doorframe. “Up to you.”

Heechul crawled next to him and settled down lifelessly at the edge of the bed. Donghae turned off the small lamp on the nightstand. He fell asleep, only briefly registering warm and strong arms enveloping him.

***

Nothing really helped. And nothing really changed during the two weeks he was living with Donghae. They were coexisting next to each other, not talking or bonding too much. Donghae always woke up first and made breakfast for both of them. Heechul did the laundry and cleaned the bathroom. They were making dinners together. _How was your day? Fine. Have you gotten the new contract? Yup, after six fucking months. Good._

If he was used to describing his feelings, he would say he was constantly irritated. Every other emotion died along with his two years long relationship. He was numbed. Washed out of feelings.

He missed Him. He missed Him so badly that he wanted open his skull with a kitchen knife and cut out the part of his brain that still remembered Him. He couldn’t live without Him. He didn’t want to live without Him.

He had to.

 

“Wook’s gonna be here tomorrow,” Donghae informed him. Heechul just hummed. “He misses you.”

“What?”

“He said you didn’t talk to him since…” Donghae looked at him fearfully. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, he will be here.”

“Whatever,” Heechul shrugged. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Heechul-ah…”

“Goodnight, Fish.”

***

He knew they cared. Hell, he was the one who got Donghae back together after his dad’s death. He was the one who didn’t sleep whole night when he drove Ryeowook back to Seoul  when he was moving out. He would do anything for them and he knew he was cared about.

 

But he didn’t really _care_.

 

Nothing had taste anymore, nothing was fun anymore. And he wasn’t able to muse  the smallest amount of enthusiasm when Ryeowook and Donghae brought Youngwoon along with them to get fucking smashed with vodka and red bulls.

 

“This is moronic,” he commented after his fifth shot.

“Whatever,” Wook laughed. “Dance with me, Heenim!”

He had an idiotic party hat on his head, pink and glittery. His dance moves were ludicrous. He was smiling so brightly that Heechul couldn’t help himself – he had to roll his eyes.

“You love to dance!” Wook shouted over the loud music.  “Don’t be such a party pooper!”

He looked at Donghae for help, but the latter wasn’t listening. He was talking to Youngwoon about something, their heads lowered down together, serious expressions or their faces. Youngoon shook his head and turned to say something directly into Donghae’s ear.

Heechul snorted. “Yah! Fish!”

“Yeah?” Donghae looked at him expectantly. He waited.

“Was that your idea?” he barked  accusingly.

“Of course not,” Reyowook laughed. The song changed and he looked really excited for a brief second. “Donghae can’t do anything properly! Now, stand up and dance with me!” 

 

Two hours and one and half bottles later, Heechul took Wook’s party hat and put it on his own head.

It really wasn’t Donghae’s idea. Heechul could tell because of terrible stench of vomit in their bathroom, wet towels lying around the floor, Donghae in the bathtub, his eyes covered with a thick compress. 

“Jesus, look at you,” he grimaced. “What a disaster.”

“Shutup,” Donghae mumbled.

“Not only you can’t do anything properly. You also do it repeatedly.”

“I want to die, Heechul-ah, please let me be.”

“Fat chances,” Heechul snarled.

He cleaned up towels from the floor and washed every millimeter of the surface around the toilet. Then he brought aspirins and a bottle of water from the kitchen.

“Take it and try to force it down,” he said knowingly. “Once settled, it’s going to help.”

Donghae looked at him with heavy eyes, but before he had a chance to say anything, Heechul left the bathroom.

 

Fortunately, Donghae relied on Ryeowook when it came to food shopping, so there was no problem with finding fruits and vegetables in the fridge.  Heechul realized he had no idea about the content of it until then.

Scrambled eggs with tomatoes and fruit salad made, Donghae entered the kitchen. He looked between the table and Heechul with a slow and careful manner, like he couldn’t process what he was looking at.

“You cooked?” he asked finally and Heechul rolled his eyes. Nobody as good as Donghae in asking the obvious.

 

By the time they finished they were lazing around the sofa, sprawled on cushions. Donghae rested his head on Heechul’s lap and closed his eyes. Heechul was playing with his hair.

"They don’t know much about breakups, do they?” he said after a moment.

Donghae opened his eyes and looked up at him. Heechul was staring at the TV.

“I guess they don’t,” Donghae said quietly. “Wookie is still single and Youngwoon lives happily with his girlfriend.”

“But you do.” He still wasn’t looking at Donghae.

“Not so much…” he mused. “I had really good relationships, Heechul-ah. Don’t know much about the bad side of it.”

Heechul didn’t say anything more as he was thinking it over. Maybe it wasn’t about breakup and pain. Maybe it was about love. Maybe Donghae knew more about that.

***

“It isn’t some kind of a group activity to kill my time while I’m still recovering, is it?”

Donghae looked up from the floor where he was sitting over big colorful photos, cut out of something what looked like travel magazines.

“No..?” he said uncertainly. “I’m  just trying to organize it. I wanted to make a big trip around the world this year, but when I stared to research it, it turned out I don’t have enough money. Or motivation. So I’m trying to decide on one thing.”

“You are going to stare at pretty photos until you’ll get some kind of a sing from heavens?” He took off his coat and shoes before he sat beside Donghae.

“Maybe,” Donghae smiled. “I just wanted to look at it before I throw everything away.”

“Anything especially appealing?” Heechul asked, picking up a big photo of Machu Picchtu from the floor.

“Definitely not nature,” Donghae said, taking the photo from Heechul’s hands and throwing it on one of the piles. He had three, as far as Heechul could see in this huge mess. “I want it to be a city. Something huge or something exceptionally endearing.”

“Anything in Asia?”

“Don’t know yet,” Donghae shrugged.

 

It was fun. Heechul realized it when it was ten pm and he was still sitting with Donghae on the floor, empty boxes of junk food pushed aside, and they were still talking about trips to foreign places around the world. Heechul said Donghae wouldn’t do it by himself. Donghae called him a bitch of little faith.

 

Heechul laughed for the first time in a week.

***

When he thought it over, he realized he always envied people like Donghae. The ones who knew exactly what they needed. Not in a way they could articulate it consciously but  instinctively always choose the right thing.

Donghae came home frustrated and stressed out. His face was sober and he was talking rapidly about _stupid jerks_ and u _nprofessional assholes_ and f _ucking impossible to reach deadlines_. He was walking quickly around the apartment, murmuring curses under his breath until he stopped in the kitchen and put the kettle on to make a tea. Heechul quietly waited for him on the sofa.

With a cup in his hand, Donghae settled down next to Heechul.

“I really hate it sometimes,” he said quietly.

“I know.”

They sat in silence, Donghae sipping his tea, Heechul reading his book. After few moments, Donghae set his half empty cup on the coffee table and curled around Heechul, hugging him in the middle, his cheek against side of Heechul’s chest.

Heechul sighed and put one arm around his shoulders. He continued to read his book, mindlessly stroking tense muscles beneath his palm.

***

There were really bad days. The ones when he didn’t want to get up from the bed. The ones when he didn’t want to look at himself in the mirror. When he felt weak and pathetic, and stared at his phone, losing any remains of willpower.

 

He wanted to call Him so badly. And he did, many times before. Always the same voice message.

 _Please, leave your message. I will call you later_. His voice.

 

He never called back.

***

Heechul would like to say that he didn’t know how it happened. It would be so much easier to push the blame onto something unexplainable, like magic or greater force or aliens, maybe. But in reality it was very simple.

It was a cold night and they were both  tired after a long week of work. Donghae was in one of his cuddly moods, as Heechul used to call it. They were laying in Donghae’s bed, because when he felt really shitty Donghae always welcomed him without a word.

They were laying there like always, Donghae hugging him from behind, thick night around them but something was different this time. Some restless, uneasy feeling in him, something that kept him awake, teasing at edges, pricking inside of his skull. His mind went overdrive and he couldn’t stop thinking.

And just like that, arms around him tightened and he felt Donghae’s breath on his neck. Donghae kissed the skin delicately, barely brushing his lips on it. Heechul sighed and felt like the tension slowly started to leave his body, replaced but something else – anticipation, perhaps.

Donghae’s body was pressed against his, warm and strong, and so nicely fitting. He kissed his neck again, and again longer this time, more sensually. Heechul stopped thinking. He turned around to face Donghae.

There weren’t any words spoken, only a brief second to meet their eyes. Then Heechul kissed him properly without hesitation. It was long and slow, like melted chocolate or immersing in a hot bath on a winter day. It was so nice and lovely that Heechul felt like he would never want to get out of it.

 

When Donghae’s body moved against his, he knew.

 

They made love that night, and it was gentle and slow and sensual but never awkward. It was so devoting and intense that Heechul wanted to cry.

***

Oddly enough, still nothing really changed. It was Saturday next day, but Donghae woke up first and made breakfast like he always did. They sat at the kitchen table together and smiled to each other. Then Heechul snorted and rolled his eyes because _Fish! You forgot that I hate olives again!_

 

It was safe to say that they’ve drawn some kind of a pattern. They were living together, went to separate jobs in the morning, Donghae came back first, they made dinner together, they went shopping, they cleaned, Heechul was working while Donghae watched TV, they cuddled on the sofa, they made love at night.

It was the same as always, only now Donghae would come around and hug him unexpectedly when he was in the kitchen cutting fruits for them, or kissed him goodbye when he  was leaving for work. It was the same as always, only now Heechul didn’t even pretend to go back to guest room for the night, waiting for Donghae in his bed. It was the same as always, only sprinkled with their new found affection.

And when he was thinking about it, smiling absently at his computer at work, Donghae looked really happy these days.

***

 

“Have you thought what are you going to do with your apartment?” Ryeowook asked one day when they all went to a bar to watch a final football match with the Korean national team.

“What do you mean?” Heechul asked back.

“You know… since no one is living there, it’s a little wasteful to keep it.”

“I am living there,” Heechul said, a little confused.

“But…” Wook looked at Donghae for help, but the latter was busy talking to others. “I thought you live with Donghae.”

“For now, yeah,” he said. “But I’m still planning to get back there.”

“Oh,” Ryeowook nodded and subtly watched how Donghae’s hand mindlessly found Heechul’s and the latter squeezed his palm without even taking his eyes off Ryeowook. He blinked, focusing back on Heechul. “You want to go there to get some things..?”

“Donghae brought most things for me last week,” Heechul said calmly. 

“Guys!” Leeteuk shouted from across the table. “Are you going to watch this game at all?!”

“Yah!” Heechul shouted back, standing up so abruptly that Ryeowook had to catch his beer before it fell. “Give me something stronger because I can’t watch this disaster that sober!”

Few cheers rolled around and it took only few moments to someone bring tequila to their table.

 

It was around two in the morning when he was rolling from the bar, supported by Donghae by his side. His vision was blurry and he tripped three times before he reached the final step.

“Donghae-ah…” he slurred as he leaned even more onto the brunet. “Carry me?”

“No way,” Donghae panted as he tried to get his balance. “Just few seconds and we are getting a cab.”

 “I feel so heavy, Donghae…” He had to stop talking because he couldn’t remember what he was trying to say. “Nothing makes sense, right? He just left one day and he never told me why. He just packed his things and told he would never be back. Like it was fucking nothing that we loved each other for years. Like I was nothing. It doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“It doesn’t,” Donghae agreed when the cab stopped along the sidewalk. “Get in.”

It took some effort to make his way through the door and he was fairly sure he heard Donghae apologizing when his face hit the back seat. Once settled beside him, Donghae sighed and told the driver directions.

They were going through the streets, lights and shadows passing around them, when Heechul rested his head on Donghae’s shoulder. “You are a good guy, Donghae-ah. Really good guy.”

“I know,” Donghae said and he patted his knee.

“You are going to make somebody really happy one day, you know?” Heechul pressed more firmly into him, pushing his head in crook of Donghae’s neck.

“I know.”

“I love you.”

He heard Donghae smile as he quietly said, “I love you, too.”

***

Things became better. Just like that Heechul woke up one day, Donghae asleep at his side, even breathing and warmth against his body, and realized he didn’t try to call Him for two days in a row.

He forgot how much he needed to hear His voice. He didn’t need Him anymore. He smiled as the first rays of sunlight poured into the bedroom.

“I want to go to New York,” Donghae mumbled before he even opened his eyes.

“What?” Heechul laughed quietly.

“For Christmas. I want to see Christmas lights in New York.”

“Is it going to be for The Trip?” Heechul played with his hair.

“Yeah,” Donghae said sleepily. “Will you go with me?”

 

Donghae was an easy companion. Maybe, the easiest he ever had. It wasn’t obvious at the beginning, because Donghae’s  company was so noninvasive that it took Heechul a while to realize how comfortable he felt with him. How he always relaxed around him. How he could make the most diva/spoiled brat stunt and Donghae just smiled and let him be.

Donghae also never demanded anything. He didn’t need much – maybe some attention when he was in this kind of mood or sometimes someone to hear him out but otherwise he let Heechul do anything he wanted.

When Heechul didn’t answer right away, Donghae sat up and looked down at him. “I’m going to put the coffee machine on. You can lazy around a little more.”

And that was it about it.

***

It took about two months before other things in his life came into focus again. It started out slowly, like going out with his friends from work and taking additional projects to work on, but after a while Heechul started to fully feel like himself again. He felt the energy, the motivation and the aliveness again.

Donghae became his safe place, not only his escape from dark thoughts; not only the one thing he could to cling to.   He became something constant and concrete in his life. Their relationship was stable; perfectly stable in fact when he compared it to his previous experience.

He always thought that love was about passion. That the feeling was the most essential thing to be with somebody, that love had to be vehement, strong, burning, devouring. He had few lovers before Him and it always was fierce, like storms that came suddenly and left nothing behind. Like a fire that burned and amazed equally.

Donghae taught him that maybe love was about something else. Maybe it was about warmth and affection, about care for the other person, about friendship and understanding. Or maybe it was all about the decision you make to be happy, to make the other person happy. About being there instead of feeling passion.

Four months into them being together – because he couldn’t call it any other name than a relationship – Heechul decided that he was really happy again. He was good, he didn’t need anything else. Donghae was everything he considered necessary and they settled nicely and comfortably in their little apartment with a lot of light, hot teas and quiet evenings.

 

When he got an offer to fly to Japan for a week with his team from work, Donghae packed his things, ironed his shirts, put his socks together and checked three times if he didn’t forget the toothbrush. He was fussing around to get Heechul ready for his morning flight and Heechul watched it with amusement and quiet fondness. When Donghae asked him for the fourth if he had his tickets ready, Heechul decided he had enough.

“Stop it.” He went to Donghae and caught his hand. “You are so silly,” he said smiling when Donghae looked at him with surprise.

“Is it really smart to eat junk food for dinner if you are flying that early..?” Donghae tried once again, but Heechul leaned down and kissed him. He made it extra long just to emphasize his point.

“What?” Donghae laughed confusedly, breaking free as Heechul cupped his face in both hands.

“You,” he said, stroking skin on Donghae’s cheeks. “are the cutest paranoid house wife I’ve ever seen.”

Donghae shook his head with laughter and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Heechul cut him off. “You know what’s really going to help me?” He paused for effect. “A little make out session on our lovely sofa.”

So they made out on the sofa, rolling onto it immediately after Heechul’s suggestion, and stayed there for a long while, sometimes kissing, sometimes talking, sometimes just lying there and holding each other. Donghae had his head on Heechul’s shoulder and he was playing absently with buttons of Heechul’s shirt, while the latter played with his hair.

“You know,” Donghae said after a long moment of silence. There was smile in his voice, and maybe slight melancholy, too. “You are going to make somebody really happy one day.”

Heechul laughed gently and looked down at him. “Don’t I make _you_ happy?”

Donghae held his gaze for a moment, smiling mysteriously. “You do.” But he didn’t say anything more and Heechul knew that something out there remained unspoken.

***

Japan was lovely. No, not just lovely. It was amazing. Japan was colorful and alive, beating with thousands of lights and shadows, diversity of people and subcultures, with its weirdness and brightness.

And it was about to change Heechul’s life.

 ***

He was standing for about five minutes outside the apartment. He had his keys of course, he didn’t have to knock. But he didn’t feel like he should just walk in, like it was his home. Not after everything happened in Japan…

Maybe it was tiredness or maybe just hangover, the effect of his last night in Tokyo, or maybe it was genuine guilt, but he felt shitty and frozen on Donghae’s doorsteps. And he wouldn’t admit it in million years, but when he heard soft noises and muffled footsteps from the inside, he panicked. He just took his suitcase, turned around and left.

 ***

He was a coward. He actually said is quietly into the dark night, lying in bed in his empty apartment that he hadn’t visited for so long.

His beeping phone and unread messages reminded him of it.

***

He didn’t know when he became so mature. Was it during his two years relationship with Him? Surely, he wasn’t an adult before then. He remembers. He was just a kid in a grown up body, stupid and irresponsible and selfish. All he was doing was taking, taking, taking – passion, sex, love – all of this was for his benefit, for his pleasure, for his comfort.

And now, how this had happened? Was he really going to face this crisis with maturity? What changed? What changed in him?

 _Donghae_ , he thought to himself. _Donghae changed me._

 

He let himself in quietly, slowly slipping into the apartment. He instantly heard Donghae was in the kitchen, radio playing a cheerful tune, soft rattle of dishes echoing in empty rooms.

“Hi,” he called quietly. Donghae’s back was facing him, but at his voice he turned around immediately.

“Hello!” Donghae smiled brightly. He looked a little surprised, but he went to hug Heechul without hesitation. “Why didn’t you call? I was waiting to pick you up from the airport.”

Heechul hugged him back tightly, tighter than he intended to, not willing to let go at all. He didn’t say anything for a while, just took everything in – the smell of his hair and warmth of his body; familiarity of his touch, comfort of his presence.

“Heechul..?” he heard Donghae mumbling curiously.

“Just a second..”

They stood like that for few minutes, all the while Heechul trying to compose himself, take all he could from their closeness. Donghae finally relaxed into him, stopped trying to push away and to look at him and just embraced Heechul.

“I’m glad you came back,” Donghae whispered.

“I’m glad I’m back,” Heechul echoed.

***

It wasn’t until two days later that Heechul knew that Donghae noticed something. And sure enough, at evening that day he confronted Heechul.

“So, what is it?” he asked when they finished doing the dishes. “Tell me.”

Heechul really wanted to pretend that nothing happened. He really wanted to convince himself that the relationship with Donghae was perfect and worth keeping. And it was. It was everything he needed.

But it wasn’t everything he wanted.

“I don’t know how to start,” Heechul said honestly. He sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

“Something happened in Japan,” Donghae guessed quietly, also taking a place at the table. “What was it?”

He never thought Donghae was stupid. Since the day they met, he knew there was more to him that the brunet let show. Heechu always thought he was rather oblivious, though. But he was wrong.

“Donghae-ah… I don’t know how to say it. I don’t…”

“Is it about Hangeng? Did he contact you? Have you met him?”

The questions were so unexpected that Heechul immediately sobered. “What? No! What makes you think that?!”

“I just..” he looked sheepish. “It just makes sense to me. I wouldn’t mind, you know that,” he said quickly. “I just want to know the truth.”

“It isn’t about… Hangeng,” he said difficultly His name. It sounded strange after all that time. “It’s about someone else,” he admitted finally.

Donghae looked him straight in the eye. Heechul knew he was trying to understand so he waited.

“So…” Donghae drew after what felt like forever. “You fell for someone else.”

And it was there. The quiet realization. Heechul didn’t even have to nod, because he knew Donghae understood everything.

“So, I guess..” Donghae stumbled awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Heechul. “I guess, I just…”

He stood up and Heechul tried to stop him, but Donghae waved to him frantically. “I just need a moment,” he said, still not looking at Heechul.

“Donghae-ah…”

“It’s okay… I just need to go.”

***

Time without Donghae felt like years and Heechul thought it was ironic that he was in Donghae’s apartment while the brunet was gone. But he waited and waited patiently. He waited with his new found maturity and all the love he had for Donghae.

It was almost midnight when he heard the sound of door opening. He waited in Donghae’s bedroom when the brunet entered the room.

“You are here?” Donghae asked quietly. He looked tired – his hair was messy and his eyes were red.

“Of course,” Heechul answered. “Where else would I be?”

“Heechul-ah…”

“I’m sorry…”

“No,” Donghae said firmly. “Don’t say you are sorry, okay?” He went to Heechul slowly and cupped his face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Heechul felt like his throat was closing painfully. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, baby, I know, please don’t cry.”

And just like that Heechul cried for the first time since his life fell apart.

 

***

 

“So, his name is Gunhee…” Donghae said later that night. They were sitting in Donghae’s bed, cuddled together and Heechul was telling his story.

He told Donghae about his Japan trip that supposed to be strictly professional, but turned everything upside down. How he met his old friend from junior high, how surprised they were to see each other, how the old feelings and memories flew between them. He told Donghae how they were living in the same hotel, because strangely enough, they were at the same conference, how they talked every night and morning because they seemed to never be out of topics. How they remembered their old friends and time in school at first, but started to talk about their lives after their paths split, how they found the connection, how something finally _clicked_ between them.

“I knew it in an instant, you know?” he recalled the events in Japan. “And I was so scared, Donghae. You have no idea.”

“What happened?” Donghae asked. “What have you left off? Where is he?”

“He is here..” Heechul said softly. “He is in Korea, he works with our company.”

“I’m not asking about that,” Donghae smiled.

“I…” Heechul looked at Donghae seriously. “I didn’t give him any answer. I told him about you. I told him I was committed.”

“Did you really?” Donghae asked with a fond smile. “That’s…”

“But I kissed him,” Heechul admitted honestly. “The last night in Japan. I was so confused. I was drunk and I wanted it so badly and…”

“It’s okay,” Donghae shushed him by putting his hand onto Heechul’s mouth. “I admire your faithfulness and all, but Heenim…” He took a big breath and looked him in the eye. “I always knew we were not meant to be. I always knew there will be time you find somebody else who is more suitable for you. So don’t feel guilty anymore, okay?”

“I really do love you.” Heechul wanted to make sure Donghae knew that.

“And I love you, too,” Donghae smiled. “And I’m sorry for my little break down, I am really okay now.”

They lied down in the bed at that point and comfortable silence enveloped them for a long while.

“Heechul-ah..?” Donghae asked just before Heechul drifted off.

“Hmm…?”

“When can I meet him?”

***

 **_the_ ** **_after_ **

 

“So, that’s all?” Heechul asked when he looked Donghae over for the last time.

“Yup, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

They left and Heechul took Donghae’s suitcase from him. Donghae didn’t protest – that little spoiled shit.

“Hi!” Donghae called happily when he saw Gunhee standing outside of his car. They went to greet each other, Gunhee trying to go for a handshake but Donghae expressively hugging him. Heechul laughed.

“Let’s go before you miss your flight,” he said.

“We are going five hours early, you know,” Gunhee pointed, opening the trunk for Donghae’s luggage. “I think we are pretty safe.”

“Heenim became really paranoid lately, didn’t he?” Donghae smiled as he shut the trunk.

“You have no idea,” Gunhee sighed and Donghae giggled.

Heechul hit them both.

 

***

 

Airports were crazily busy at this time of the year, so they were really lucky they found a place to sit after they transmitted the luggage.

“You are going back after the New Year, right?” Gunhee asked as he was flipping over the guidebook of New York mindlessly.

“Yes, I need to back to work.”

“I want nice souvenirs,” Heechul demanded. “Not some crappy mugs or t-shirts.”

“Got it,” Donghae pretended to think about it seriously. “Nothing typical for you, only truly hipster-I’m-such-a-unique-snowflake-out-there for Heenim.”

“Aish, you little-“

“I think they are calling your flight,” Gunhee cut him off.

 

The goodbye was short. Just brief hugging, _have a safe flight, call me when you get there, have fun_ , and Donghae was going through the check-in line.

“You are going to miss him, are you?” Gunhee asked when they stood in front of the view window of the airport.

Heechul looked down at the rows of airplanes, one of them taking off. “Yeah, I really am.”

Gunhee smiled. “Good.” He kissed Heechul briefly on the cheek. “Let’s go home.”

 “Yeah,” he smiled. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
